


Coming Home

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: I wrote some pretty bad poetry back in the day. Most of it thankfully didn't survive, but here's a refugee from the tazz/mikey yahoogroups list
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 1





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some pretty bad poetry back in the day. Most of it thankfully didn't survive, but here's a refugee from the tazz/mikey yahoogroups list

Title: Coming Home  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Pairing: WWF M. Cole/Tazz  
Rating: PG This one is tame  
Feedback: Yes, either on or offlist at [melmast@...](mailto:melmast@...)  
Archive: "Not Every Thug Needs A Lady" if you two would like it.  
Everyone else, please let me know where it ends up so I can visit.  
Warning: This is poetry. If you're allergic to poetry, please feel  
free to move on.  
Comments: This sprang into my head after watching 11/25 Heat. Seeing  
Mikey and Tazz so easy with eachother after all the hell they've been  
through the past few months was inspiring to say the least. :)  
  
*********************  
  
Coming Home  
-Khylara  
  
It's a little strange  
Sitting next to you again.  
A little awkward  
After so long.  
But we fell back into  
The give and take  
Almost immediately,  
Trading comments  
With such ease  
That it felt like  
I had never been away.  
  
But I can hear  
The hesitation in your voice  
As you welcome me back  
And I can still see  
The hurt  
Deep in your eyes.  
This whole Invasion angle  
Put us both  
Through the ringer,  
But I can tell  
Just by looking  
That it was so much harder  
On you.  
  
Because  
You're the one  
Who had to pretend  
Week after week  
That you hated me,  
Badmouthing me to Al Snow,  
Calling me a traitor  
To the WWF,  
Proclaiming your disgust with me  
To the whole world,  
Every word  
Tearing you apart  
With the strength of a lie.  
  
You're the one  
Who had to stand by  
And watch  
Week after week  
As the Alliance tore me down  
And used me  
As their personal punching bag,  
Knowing  
You couldn't stop them  
or ease my pain.  
  
We've both had to endure  
The cold shoulders  
And the seperation,  
The harsh words  
And the solitary nights,  
Acting like bitter enemies  
Instead of  
The lovers we are.  
It got too much for me  
In the end,  
And I can tell  
That the games  
And the lies  
Got too much for you, too.  
  
But it's over now.  
I'm back  
By your side  
Where I truly belong  
And as I announce  
The next match,  
I feel your hand  
Entwine  
With mine  
Under the table,  
And my heart soars.  
Because  
To me  
That simple little gesture  
Is more than just  
A reaffirmation  
Of our love  
After all we've been through.  
  
To me,  
It means I've come home.


End file.
